Talk:Mega Man (character)/Archie Comics
Old Archie blog info Here is some info I saved from Archie's old blog before it went down in May 2011, the same month the 1st issue was released and the Archie site had an overall: ---- One of Mega Man's special abilities is the "Weapon Change System," which allows him to copy different attacks and abilities from robots he has defeated. Changing to a new weapon bears an interesting side-effect, as the new weapon's energy system reacts with the special Light Ceramical Titanium which comprises Mega Man's armor, altering the colors of his appearance. So, if you take into account that Mega Man acquires six new weapons/colors in addition to his Mega Buster blues, then you have as many different colors as the rainbow! ---- First, we have to look at the core, in more ways than one. Beneath all the weapons and armor, we have the basic robot, Rock. Rock stands at approximately four feet, four inches tall. But despite his diminutive stature, he weighs a whopping 231 and a half pounds! And all of that mass goes towards hosting a variety of state-of-the-art equipment. Taking it from the top, Rock possesses a brain which is a micro-sized super computer. By using a custom processor, this computer runs an experimental artificial intelligence (AI) program which makes him seem more human-like than almost any robot to come before him. Moving down, his torso contains Rock's primary energy generator. For this purpose, Dr. Light created the micro-sized energy compression system known as the "Light Solar-pile (L.S.) power reactor." The torso also contains an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) and circuit board. These seem to act as a "secondary brain" for Rock, and help him to control his body movements. Just as with a human, Rock has limbs attached to his chest: two arms, and two legs. These are held in place through a unique system of magnetic joints, which allow him to exercise great strength. Thanks to a lack of physical contact, the physical wear these joints experience is minimal. Dr. Light's notes do not seem to specifically say, but it would seem to be a safe bet that Roll and many of the Robot Masters share similar technology. Nor do we know if any of these core attributes were enhanced in Rock's conversion into a fighting machine, but in the coming days, we will continue to look at what else makes Rock a "Mega Man." ---- Why the helmet? The biggest reason, of course, is protection! As we noted previously, Mega Man's robotic cranium contains a micro-sized super computer. As he was not designed to engage in heavy physical combat, the helmet helps to protect this integral part of Mega Man's body. In addition to protection, the light-blue panels atop the helmet give him additional energy by supplementing his L.S. power reactor with solar energy. On either side of the helmet, one can find a large, round, light-blue piece where one would expect to find ears. Since the helmet covers Rock's ears, these auditory sensors allow Mega Man to hear what goes on around him more clearly. ---- There was also one post about the Robot Masters (Fun Facts #5: Humanoids and Monsteropolis, April 2011) and other talking if they should make Drs. Light and Wily old friends that studied together (Japanese story) or friends that work together, with Wily betraying Light (US sources). Unfortunately I didn't save those, but it can be seen that they choose the US version and expanded it. --''Quick'' (u•t) 21:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Excessive Detail It seems to me that this article has way too much detail-it seems to go over every single facet of what Mega Man does in each issue, particularly in the early ones. It seems like it should be cut down to give us more of a summary with important details, rather than giving you a panel-by-panel breakdown of everything. --Spectre the Hechidnat (talk) 06:39, November 16, 2014 (UTC)